


Desert Storm

by Daisysmartheart



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: A night in turns dour, but they're all there to help each other.





	Desert Storm

**Author's Note:**

> wow its been a while since ive written non fe fic or rwby fic in general. wow.

The storm was raging outside the small inn they had found in Vacuo. Hazel had been looking for a shopping opportunity, and maybe a job or two, just to get them back on the road when it had hit, and had begrudgingly headed back, thanking the innkeeper for his hospitality (and not reporting them to the authorities.)

Reaching for the door, he could hear light snores, and was glad to hear that the teens were getting some sleep. They had been running on adrenaline for a few hours by the point they crashed and desperately needed rest. In truth, Hazel did too, but he'd rather the younger pair sleep now and him get some sleep when they were out. Still, he couldn't resist the urge to check to make sure they were still okay, and cracked the door the smallest amount.

Inside, he was greeted to a sleeping Emerald, with Mercury putting a finger to his lips, before muttering "Yeah, yeah, I know what this looks like. She's been scared of storms ever since we got 'transferred' to Vale. Something about the day _she_ found us, apparently she almost killed the old Fall Maiden, then used her own powers to summon a storm and finish her off. I just… I really care about her, okay?"

Hazel cracked a rare smile, and chuckled. "I'm sure she cares about you too. Now get some sleep, you need it. Don't worry about me, I'll wager a few lien downstairs and try and get something out of it. I'm no Watts, but I've picked up on some tricks."

As soon as the door clicked shut, Mercury decided to take the older man up on his advice, and worked on falling asleep, no matter how much his heart hurt to not be able to tell her.


End file.
